


I have never seen a more beautiful thing

by AgenderAnarky



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types, Justice League International (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Late at Night, ME? Self projecting? Its more likely then you think!, Russian character, everyone go stan Dmitri Pushkin cowards you are, soft and simple, space talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22411237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgenderAnarky/pseuds/AgenderAnarky
Summary: It is late at night, and Dmitri ponders space with Buddy.
Kudos: 3





	I have never seen a more beautiful thing

**Author's Note:**

> Mister dmitri i love youuuuuuuuuuuuuu mwah......  
> also i think i have a fetish writing wise for night based stuff ah well

It is a slow night, at headquarters. 

The stars are soft in their luminescence, the crickets have stopped singing, and there is very little interaction on the streets. Belina sleeps soundly in their bed, Dmitri knows, whilst he is outside, outside and content with life as it is. 

The moon shines bright, and he wonders what it would be like, to one day follow in the footsteps of those Americans such as Neil Armstrong, in transversing its surface. 

Suddenly, the door clinks, and Buddy walks out, in a bathrobe and bunny slippers because someone had stolen his regular pair, holding two mugs. 

“Hey, Red. You couldn't sleep either, huh?” 

He strides over, and hands the mug over to him. 

“Oh, no, you do not have to, Radost-“ 

“Cmon, big guy, just take it. It'll help, I assure you.” 

So here they are, together, in the garden. The night is still slumbering. 

“Do you ever think about what happens out in space, reddy? About the vastness and uncertainty?” 

“Oh, da, many times. I believe everyone, when observing the planets, and the stars around them, may feel a bit... small, wondering about the potential wonders happening so far away. Some might think our globe is insignificant in comparison, but...” 

“But?” 

Dmitri shrugs simply. 

“I do not know. All i know is that this is a beautiful world, with its own tiny miracles... everywhere, going on anywhere... from the littlest actions to the mightiest words... It is a thing I do not think i would ever give up.” 

Buddy smiles, bright like a summer’s day. “That’s beautiful, red.” 

He returns the smile. “Thank you.” 

The night is asleep, and Dmitri is even more content with life.


End file.
